Kamisama Kiss Bunny Ears
by Yuno - Hime
Summary: Nanami has bunny ears now and Tomoe's trying not to eat her.
1. Yokai

*Nanami's POV*

"Don't worry, Nanami.This won't hurt very much," Mikage told me as the fluid started pumping into my body. Funny how all of this started.

*Flashback*

"Lady Nanami," the male shrine spirit called to me.

"Yes," I said, turning away from my school work.

"You have been summoned to appear before the gods of Izumo," he told me, handing me a letter.

"It doesn't say why," I questioned more to myself than Kotetsu.

"What doesn't say why," Tomoe asked, making me squeal and jump out of my seat. "Let me see that," he said as he snatched the letter from my hands.

Quickly reading it he said, " I will accompany you."

"No fair, I wanna go," Mizuki whined.

"Ugh."

*Le time skip cause I'm lazy*

"Well," I said to Tomoe. "With only twelve fights with Mizuki about who came, we finally made it."

Mizuki had put up a fight about who got to go, saying he knew more about Izumo than Tomoe did. Buuuuut, after about seven beat downs, it was decided that Tomoe was coming with me while Mizuki watched over the shrine.

(Lol, I feel so creative right now.)

"Took you long enough," said Otohiko, appearing behind us.

"Oh, hey, he - she guy," I said casually.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!," he screamed.

"That's enough, you two," Mikage said appearing behind us, pushing up his glasses.

Mikage had been recently visiting us at the shrine. And, after convincing Tomoe not to light his clothes on fire, we all became very good friends. We were like a really family, something I had never been able to experience.

"Tell us why we are here," Tomoe demanded.

"You are here because Nanami is human," Mikage said calmly.

"Racist," I muttered.

"They're worried that you being human will cause problems with performing you duties as the land god," Otohiko told us.

"And how are they going to 'fix' this problem," I asked, getting annoyed.

"They're gonna turn you into a yokai," he said before two men grabbed me and dragged me off.

*End of Flashback*

"Ugh," I cried as I felt my head start to pound.

"Mikage, I feel like my head is about to bust," I groaned.

"It won't hurt for much longer," he said as everything went black.


	2. Bunny Ears and a Fluffy Tail

*Tomoe's POV*

"What have you done with Nanami," I shouted.

"Calm down,Tomoe," Mikage said.

"I will not calm down. You have taken Nanami somewhere I do not know to become a yokai. How am I supposed to 'calm down'," I screached, hurting my own ears.

"Then why don't we go see her," Otohiko proposed, appearing beside Mikage.

"Let's," I yelled, making them jump back.

*Another Time Skip Cause I still Lazy*

"Nanami, where are you," I shouted, looking behind doors that we came across while walking through the corridor.

"She's unconscious right now. She can't here you," He - She Guy informed me.

"WHAT!? WHY IS SHE UNCONIOUS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NANA- BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, SHOUT, SCREAM, FOX FIRE."

*Otohiko screaming like a woman*

"Why is everyone being so loud," we heard a (female) voice say.

"Nanami," I said, relieved that I had found her. But what I saw next I wasn't prepared for.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER," I screamed. Horrified at what I had seen.

In front of us sat what I was almost sure was Nanami. But, something was different. On top of her head were two VERY large bunny ears.

"We told you, we turned her into a Yokai," Otohiko said, as if this were a normal conversation.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. MORE FOX FIRE."

"Be quiet. You're hurting my ears," Nanami said, reaching for the side of her head and panicking when she only found hair.

"Uhhhh," Otohiko said, handing her a pocket mirror.

Suddenly, an aura was released that would make any Yokai ashamed.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Now, now Nanami, we told you what was going to happen," Mikage backed away.

In a matter of seconds, Nanami's angered expression turned to a pout.

"That's not fair," she said folding her arm over her chest.

"The only other choice we had was to remove your gods mark," Mikage said, calm as usuall.

"Oh."

"Well," Nanami said hopping down, " no use getting upset over something you can't change."

All of a sudden, my stomach started to rumble. Like I was... Hungry?


	3. No Touching

Nanami's POV*

"How are you feeling, Nanami," Mikage asked entering my room.

"Great. I love the headache you've all caused me," I say sarcastically. Seriously, my head feels like a drum.

Note Nanami's saltiness*

It had been three days since we returned to the shrine, and I didn't feel too great. I had a head ache and my lower back hurt really bad too. Plus, when I sat down on the floor, it hurt my tail. Which was also a new addition to my look. It was just a little ball of fluff, yet so sensitive. How is that even possible?

"Are you still hurting," Tomoe questioned, joining us in my room.

"Yes, but not as bad as before," I told them, my attitude subsiding.

"It's your fault, Otohiko. Stupid he - she guy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Good morning, Otohiko," I said.

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Get out."

"No."

"HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT NANAMI'S WISHES LIKE THAT?! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. FOX FIRE."

Otohiko screaming like a woman, again*

"Tomoe, if you burn down this shrine I'm gonna blah, blah, blah!!"

Scared Tomoe huddled in a corner and Nanami doing her angry pout*

"Look how much cuter that pout is now that she's a bunny," Otohiko squealed.

"Ummmm, thank you," I said, confused as to what was happening.

"I'll be back later," Otohiko called, running out the door.

Le time skip cause I said so*

(It's 5:45 p.m.)

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. Tomoe, Mikage, Mizuki, and I were sitting in the main room watching tv when we heard Otohiko come through the door.

"Look at all the cute stuff I got for you, Nanami!"

Five minutes later*

I was now in my room, surrounded by bunny stuffed animals, bunny slippers, carrot slippers, giant stuffed carrots, bunny sweaters, sweaters with carrots on them, and a cute little red dress that surprisingly had no bunnies or carrots on it..

"Think you bought her enough stuff," Tomoe asked sarcastically.

"But she looks so cute," Otohiko whined.

"I think Nanami - Chan looks adorable surrounded by bunny stuffed animals," Mizuki chimed in.

"Exactly how much did this cost," Mikage asked, pushing up his glasses.

"I don't know. I didn't check any of the price tags, but look how sweet Nanami looks," Otohiko told him, handing Tomoe the receipt [he - she guy, why you no give Mikage receipt?].

Dark aura is released*

"Where did you get the money for this," he yelled.

"Oh, I combined your shrine offerings with mine to buy it," he said, waving it off. "Now I have to go buy more," he squealed, running out the door.

"No," but he was already gone.

Another time skip cause I'm lazy and can't think of anything, still*

9:00 p.m.

Otohiko had just come back with another load of junk. This time Tomoe didn't argue (even though it was because I told him to go clean). I had taken a bath and now my hair was tangled and I was brushing it.

"Let me help you, Nanami," Tomoe said, putting down his broom and walking towards me.

"Okay."

Tomoe's POV*

Don't touch them. Do not touch them. Control yourself. Forget self control, touch them. Yes! Touch them! No! Don't! DO. IT. NOW. Never! Yes. TOUCH. HER. EARS!

Fine...

I really hope she doesn't notice.

Slowly I worked my hands towards the top of her head. Closer and closer to her ears.

After what seemed like forever, I reached them. Holding my breath, I let my thumb graze the bottom of her ears.

I heard a gasp and saw Nanami jump from her seat, hands over her ears.

"No touching!"


End file.
